


Неизбежное

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик видит в Питере потенцал и хочет использовать его, раскрыть; хочет раскрыть самого Питера, сделать его своей собственностью, заставить молить о большем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизбежное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368271) by [thisismy_design (thisismydesignn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismydesignn/pseuds/thisismy_design). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF Dauntless Eric 2016

Так все и началось.  
Трис лежит на полу, в полном распоряжении Питера, а он стоит над ней. Он может сделать с ней все, все что угодно —   
и поднимает взгляд на Эрика.  
От этого лидер Бесстрашных вздрагивает — темные глаза Питера спрашивают _разрешения_.  
Это — то уважение, которого он всегда жаждал, власть, которую заслуживал.  
Он кивает Питеру.  
Смотрит, как тот резко опускает ногу, как Трис теряет сознание.  
Он смотрит, и _хочет_.

___

Эрик предлагает Питеру остаться. Спрашивает, не желает ли тот проводить больше времени на ринге, уделять больше внимания практике. «У тебя есть потенциал», — говорит он. «Когда-нибудь ты мог бы стать лидером.»  
Он видит, как загораются глаза Питера, и не может решить, чего ему хочется больше — разжечь этот огонь или смотреть, как он гаснет.  
Эрик решает проводить больше времени с новичком, — учить его, тренировать, или выбивать из него дерьмо — не важно. Он может делать с мальчишкой все, что пожелает, и Питер все равно будет поднимать голову, и даже если на его скулах будут расцветать синяки, он будет просить еще.  
Он прижимает Питера к полу, заломив руку за спину, и слушает его тяжелое дыхание. Он жаждет и ждет. Питер толкается, пытаясь вырваться, но Эрик одерживает верх; еще немного давления — и Питер начинает задыхаться и стонет. Сдался.  
Эрик слушает звуки из глотки Питера, слышит, как ему больно, толкает его к пропасти, и тут осознает, что у него уже почти стоит. И он прижимается так близко, чтобы Питер почувствовал его дыхание у себя на затылке, тяжесть бедер, и то, что сейчас между ними. 

— Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, как считаешь? — Ничего больше не говоря, он скатывается с новичка, оставив его одного помирать на мате: измученного, разочарованного, отчаявшегося — во многих смыслах.

Эрик направляется в душ, желая ощутить холодную воду на своей коже и грубые движения собственной руки, прижавшись лбом к стене и вновь и вновь представляя распластанного под собой Питера — голодного, готового.  
 _Это игра для двоих._

___

Они — лицом к лицу, и никто не отступает. Так близко, что Питер может уловить призрак дыхания Эрика на своих губах. Так близко, что может рассмотреть каждый изгиб татуировок. 

— Давай уже, новичок, — шепчет Эрик, и уголок его губ чуть изгибается, когда он замечает, как Питер его разглядывает. — Сейчас. 

Он позволяет Питеру прижать себя к полу, хоть ему и стоит больших усилий не сопротивляться. Он чувствует на себе вес Питера, навалившегося сверху, в ушах стучит кровь и гонит по венам адреналин.   
Эрик не одинок в своем желании: у Питера тоже стоит. Он прижимает Эрика к полу один раз, второй, на секунду замирает, а потом опускается и целует чересчур крепко, чтобы стереть кровь. Он чувствует вкус металла во рту, отстраняется, встает и протягивает Эрику руку.  
Эрик не берет ее.

— Завтра, в то же время, в том же месте, _новичок_ , — последнее слово похоже на пощечину. 

Эрик смакует, как Питер отстраняется, отступая назад, и этот легкий контакт взрывает вспышку напряжения между ними. Эрику этого мало: он было собирается развернуться и заставить Питера опуститься на колени, но это уже выглядело бы как поражение.

Он уходит, и когда, шагая, заносит одну ногу перед другой, представляет вместо пола под ней — лицо Питера (или Трис, или Фора) — и продолжает идти, надеясь услышать за собой эхо шагов. Он, может, и Бесстрашный, но все-таки лишь человек.

___

«Завтра» наступает слишком быстро.  
Этой ночью Питер встречает Эрика в Яме, когда тот надирается. Питер прикладывается губами к горлышку бутылки, а Эрик представляет, как классно эти губы выглядели бы на его члене.   
Эрик не может удержаться от ухмылки, когда Питер бормочет что-то про «взгляну, как живется товарищу», и позволяет ему проследовать за собой в комнату. Он знает, что должен сказать «нет»; а еще он видел, как Фор смотрит на Убогую, и, гм, нет такого правила, которое бы запрещало ему.

Эрик прижимает Питера к стене снаружи комнаты, и ему похер, видел ли кто-нибудь. Он грубо целует его, еще грубее — трогает, и не впускает Питера в комнату до тех пор, пока его щеки не становятся алыми от прилившей крови, которая еще не налила его член.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Эрик уже в комнате, прижав Питера задней стороной колен к кровати. 

— Чего угодно, что хочешь ты, — следует ответ, и голова Эрика кружится от возможностей: возле кровати есть наручники, в кармане — нож, а у него самого — руки, которые могут причинить столько же боли, сколько и удовольствия.

Он собирается обнажить Питера полностью и выебать сзади без малейшего намека на подготовку. Он прижимает его к кровати и обхватывает сзади, чтобы отдрочить, и усиливает хватку, когда слышит всхлип из глотки Питера. («Может, стоит и полегче с тобой, а то еще разревешься», — думает Эрик, вспоминая слова Питера к Трис, но делает все наоборот. Он трахает Питера так яростно, чтобы остались синяки на память: вдоль бедер, на шее, на руках там, где их украшают татуировки.)

Он отпихивает его на сбитые простыни сразу, как только оба кочили. Он обессилен так, как не был с тех пор, как дрался с Фором, с тех пор, как встретился лицом к лицу с его страхами. Он говорит Питеру, что это ничего не изменило, и тот ухмыляется, как всегда нахально, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

— Я и не ожидал, что изменит.

И Эрик утягивает его к себе, припечатывая поцелуем рот, потому что парень, как минимум, заслужил награды.

Эрик отпускает его на все четые стороны, но в глубине разума застревает краешек беспокойства. Что-то в осанке Питера, в блеске глаз, говорит о том, что парень, скорее, изображает из себя — молодого, пьяного, безрассудного, того, кому нечего (или слишком много есть, что) терять.

___

Голова опущена, ребра сломаны, кулаки Фора в крови: картинка всплывает в голове Эрика прежде, чем Питер едва раскрывает свой рот и пытается что-то объяснить, заикаясь и ломая фразы, так и не складывающиеся во внятные предложения.   
На этот раз Эрик мягче. Он смотрит Питеру в лицо, толкаясь, упирается руками в покрытую синяками кожу, а Питер словно за тысячу миль отсюда. 

— Ты здесь, — говорит ему Эрик, — сейчас, со мной, — и Питер цепляется за него, кончая, морщится и хватает ртом воздух, и все, что Эрик сейчас может — лишь продержаться еще пару мгновений. 

Где-то по пути в его голове спутываются провода: Эрик хочет заставить Питера сыпать проклятьями от удовольствия и плакать от боли, и он застревает где-то между этими двумя желаниями. Он знает, что мальчишка хочет этого так же, как и он сам, но невозможность противиться желанию приносит легкий дискомфорт.

— Давай, новичок. — Может, когда-нибудь Эрик и произнесет его имя, но сейчас он не может подавить болезненные эмоции, хоть Питер и значит для него не больше, чем Уилл, чем Кристина, чем Трис.

(Вообще-то, значит, правда, Эрик не уверен, что Питер в принципе когда-либо об этом узнает; как минимум, не уверен, что даже когда-нибудь признается себе в этом сам — даже чувствуя язык Питера у себя во рту и его тело, вытянувшееся прямо на его собственном. Он уже не уверен, что сможет и дальше все отрицать.)

___

— Когда-нибудь ты мог бы стать лидером, — говорил ему Эрик, и, может, это лишь броская фраза, а, может, думает Питер, может, и чистая правда.

У него ясное сознание, в то время как остальные Бесстрашные находятся под контролем Джанин, и ему хотелось бы считать, что это большее, чем просто фаворитизм. Впрочем, верить и надеяться не за чем, потому что он знает, что заслуживает особого статуса, и, пожалуй, слишком легко подчиняется приказам Трис и ружью в ее руках.

(«Прости меня, Эрик», — думает он, зная, что сам Эрик никогда не проявил бы такую слабость. Эрик никогда бы не сдался, а может, и сдался бы — потому что Бесстрашные смелые, да, а еще они — эгоисты, заявляющие, что защищают всех, а на самом деле защищают больше самих себя.)  
Он подавляет эти мысли, потому что фракция — превыше крови, а он больше не Искренний. Он может лгать себе и другим, разве что, никогда не был способен солгать Эрику.  
«Попридержи свой Честный язык», — сказал лидер Бесстрашных, запуская пальцы ему в волосы, (тогда, на арене, посреди матов), и он согласился бы на что угодно, лишь бы снова попробовать Эрика на вкус.

___

И так все закончится.  
Истекая кровью, он делает частые неглубокие болезненные вдохи, и представляет, как Эрик наказал бы его за предательство.  
«Прости меня», - и он вспоминает, как Эрик первый раз назвал его по имени, свернувшись среди простыней, в одну из тех редких случайных ночей, когда не выгнал его после. Питер остался бы там навсегда, если бы у него был шанс — чтобы прижиматься к обнаженному покрытому татуировками телу, жадно ловить утробный звук одобрения, быть прижатым к кровати или к полу, чувствовать на себе пальцы, сжимающие запястья, и ногти, оставляющие царапины на коже головы.   
Поезд гремит, и Питер чувствует себя неприкаянным и дрожит, в точности как когда Эрик клал на него руку, но не давал удовлетворения. Он спрыгивает с поезда, с тяжестью в сердце и кровью на липких руках, и вспоминает, как впервые врезал этим кулаком Эрику в челюсть — и лидер Бесстрашных ухмыльнулся, сверкнув глазами и обнажив зубы, окрашенные красным. «Неплохо», — признал он, и Питер ощутил привкус крови во рту еще до того, как Эрик его поцеловал. 

Он и сейчас ощущает этот привкус — резкость ржавчины на языке. Но теперь кровь на вкус — как поражение, разочарование, и стыд. Он идет, опустив голову, потому что не на кого смотреть, и не у кого просить разрешения и прощения.   
Всё началось с крови Трис на его руках; а заканчивается его собственной на ее руках. Он хотел бы винить во всем Эрика, но знает, что винить некого, кроме себя самого. Он представляет, как снова увидит Эрика, как обхватит пальцами его татуированную шею, но это ощущается скорее как будто он душит самого себя, как будто он все равно не смог бы этого сделать, даже если б захотел.   
(«Прости меня», — думает он в последний раз, шагая за Трис как последний трус.)


End file.
